Wrenches And Requests
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Traduction - Klaine, POV Blaine - Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Ne t'évanouis pas et tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas comme si Burt allait attraper le premier objet contondant en métal pour... Oh mon dieu, je n'y arriverai jamais !


**Auteur :** samantha-lawrence

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Titre :** Wrenches and Requests (Clés à molette et requêtes)

**Série :** Glee

**Disclaimer :** Glee appartient dans son intégralité à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur original, samantha-lawrence, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction. Je ne touche pas d'argent en publiant cette traduction.

**Résumé : **Je peux le faire. _Je peux le faire. _Ne t'évanouis pas et tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas comme si Burt allait attraper le premier objet contondant en métal pour… Oh mon dieu, je n'y arriverai jamais !

**Warning : **A la base, ce One-Shot est une pièce bonus pour une fiction intitulée « You Could Be My Unintended », du même auteur. Dans cette fiction, Kurt devient papa à dix-sept ans d'un petit Jude (il en est le père biologique) et plus tard il rencontre Blaine. Finn n'est plus avec Rachel mais avec une fille prénommée Jessica.

**Note :** J'aime beaucoup Burt, j'adore Blaine, et je pense que ceci est un passage obligé de la série. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire autant que j'ai pris plaisir à le traduire. Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Wrenches And Requests xXx**_

* * *

x

Mon cœur martelait dans ma poitrine alors que j'entrais dans le garage que je connaissais bien. J'avais déjà mis les pieds ici à de nombreuses reprises mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi nerveux. J'étais pratiquement certain que la moindre personne passant à côté de moi serait capable d'entendre mais battement de cœur parce dessus les bruits de métal et d'outils s'entrechoquant. Mais j'avais un but en tête, et j'allais l'atteindre.

Même si je devais en mourir. Ou que Burt me tuait pour ça.

Je repérai Finn et Puck au fin fond du garage et ils me saluèrent de la main, Puck remontant ses lunettes de protection sur son front avec un sourire. Ils abandonnèrent leurs outils alors que je m'avançais vers eux, essuyant leurs mains sur leurs bleus de travail ou sur une serviette.

« Ca va, mec ? », m'accueillit Puck avec une poignée de main compliquée que je savais avoit totalement ratée.

Je hochai la tête en réponse, ne me faisant pas confiance pour parler à ce moment-là.

« Tu cherches Kurt ? Parce que c'est son jour de congé… », demanda Finn, perplexe quant à ma présence.

Je secouai la tête et retrouvai la parole.

« Ah, euh, non en fait, je cherche Burt. Est-il occupé ? »

« Je pense qu'il est au bureau en train de s'occuper des fiches de paye, mais je peux aller le chercher si tu veux. », offrit Finn.

Je hochai à nouveau la tête et commençai à reculer.

« Non, non, c'est bon. Je vais aller le voir. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. », lui assurai-je.

Puck me fixait du regard avec méfiance mais je prétendis ne pas avoir remarqué.

« Tu vas bien, mec ? T'as le teint légèrement verdâtre… », me dit-il.

Ce fut difficile pour moi d'empêcher mes yeux de bugger à cette observation, mais je fis de mon mieux.

« Ah, je me sens un peu patraque. Je suis sûr que c'est rien, t'en fais pas. », dis-je évasivement en me retournant.

« Comme tu veux, mec, mais ne viens pas dégueuler sur le sol. Je veux pas avoir à nettoyer cette merde. »

« Okay ! », criai-je par-dessus mon épaule.

J'étais pratiquement certain que si j'étais resté un peu plus longtemps avec eux, j'aurais craqué. Mais je devais parler avec Burt d'abord.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau même si elle était ouverte. Les années passées à vigoureusement m'inculquer les bonnes manières avaient rendu ce geste automatique et Burt leva les yeux à ce sond.

« Entre, Blaine. », dit-il en décalant ses papiers sur un coin de son bureau.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? », questionnai-je timidement.

Une partie de moi souhaitait l'entre répondre que si, que je devrais revenir plus tard, mais l'autre partie savait que je devais le faire à ce moment-là. Si je ne le faisais pas, qui savait combien de temps il me faudrait pour avoir le courage de dire ce que j'avais à dire. Là, je ressentais l'adrénaline. Et un peu de peur.

« Mes garçons ne me dérangent jamais. », assura-t-il, souriant.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent et je ressentis le besoin de vomir, mais le repoussai. Souiller le bureau du père de mon petit ami comme ça n'aiderait pas mon cas.

« Tu vas bien, gamin ? Tu donnes l'impression que tu vas t'effondrer sur place. Approche et assieds-toi. Ferme la porte, si tu veux. »

J'hochai la tête, acquiesçant et fermant doucement la porte. J'eus besoin de toute ma concentration pour accomplir ceci de façon à ne pas claquer la porte et faire trembler les photos sur les murs. Je leur jetai un œil, par distraction.

La première sur laquelle je posai les yeux était jaunie et tâchée un Burt plus jeune se tenait devant le garage avant l'agrandissement, une magnifique jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et un énorme ventre et ils souriaient tous les deux comme des fous.

La suivante était un collage de photos d'école de Kurt, du jardin d'enfants à la terminale, avec toutes ses gaucheries adolescentes prises entre les deux.

Sur le mur opposé, il y avait une photo prise sur le vif de Burt, Kurt, Carole et Finn lors du mariage, riant ensemble dans leurs plus beaux atours.

Ensuite venait la photo que les Hummel avait envoyée comme carte de vœux l'année passée. Elle avait été prise dans le salon Burt et Carole assis sur le sofa avec Jude entre eux. Kurt et moi nous tenions derrière le canapé avec Finn et Jessica, le tête de Kurt reposant sur mon épaule et Finn regardant Jess avec adoration, une main reposant sur son ventre proéminent.

Voir cette photo reposant sur le mur du bureau de Burt à la vue de tous renforça ma confiance. J'avais déjà été accepté dans cette famille. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi nerveux à l'idée de poser une simple question.

Mais je l'étais.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, Blaine ? »

La voix de Burt me sortit de mes pensées et je me tournai vers lui. Il avait un sourire en coin, un sourcil relevé, ressemblant tellement à Kurt à ce moment-là que c'en devenait inquiétait parce que, autre que par les yeux – _« les yeux des Hummel sont à caractère dominant, transmis à tous les enfants »_ - ils n'avaient rien en commun physiquement. Kurt avait tout pris de sa mère, excepté ses yeux bleus perçants.

Je relâchai l'air que je ne me souvenais pas avoir retenu et fis face à l'homme qui était devenu comme un père pour moi ces trois dernières années. Parfois, cela me terrassait de réaliser que cela ne faisait que trois ans. En fait, trois ans, deux mois et treize jours, mais qui cela intéressait-il ?

_ Okay. Tu peux le faire. Maintenant._

« Burt, Monsieur… », commençai-je, laissant trainer mes yeux sur la facture de sa casquette de baseball et ignorant son levé de sourcil à mon appellation. « Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour vous demander si vous m'accorderiez la main de Kurt. »

_ Voilà. C'est sorti. C'était pas si mal._

Je sentis ma respiration s'emballer encore et encore alors que Burt se levait lentement de son fauteuil. Il ne dit aucun mot tandis qu'il ouvrait l'un des tiroirs du meuble. J'haletai pratiquement.

Il sortit un objet du tiroir et le porta jusqu'à moi. C'était un sac en papier.

« Respire là-dedans, gamin, avant de t'évanouir. Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que j'ai pu l'être. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rattraper dans ta chute, ce que tu feras si tu ne te calme pas. »

Je pris le sac et fis ce qu'il me dit. Je n'avais même pas réalisé à quel point j'étais pris de vertiges avant que le monde ne se mette à tanguer. Quelques respirations de plus et j'abaissais le sac.

« Mieux ? », questionna Burt.

J'acquiesçais lentement.

« Bien. Maintenant, pour répondre à ta question : oui. »

« Oui ? »

Je restai bouche bée devant lui. Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles. J'allais demande Kurt en mariage. J'allais lui demander de m'épouser. Putain de bordel de merde !

Burt rit face à mon expression déconcertée.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais dire non ? Ca va faire un an que je te présente comme mon gendre. »

« Vraiment ? », dis-je, mon sourire s'étirant tellement vite que ça fit presque mal.

Burt hocha la tête, riant toujours.

« Tu sais, tu peux être tellement aveugle parfois, gamin. Oui. Je te considère déjà comme un membre de la famille. Je serais ravi si vous officialisiez, tous les deux. »

Je ne sais pas si qui me retint d'hurler. J'étais tellement heureux à ce moment ! Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes et fis de mon mieux pour les arrêter. J'avais une dernière chose à demander. C'était une question liée et même si j'avais été plutôt confiant dans le fait que Burt n'aurait pas de problème avec moi épousant Kurt, c'était une chose dont j'étais peu sûr.

« J'ai une autre question à vous poser, Burt. Si vous avez le temps, évidemment. »

Je réalisai tardivement que nous avions passé environ une heure et demi là-dedans, et que je gardais l'homme loin de son bureau, mais il secoua juste la tête encore une fois et me tapa sur l'épaule.

« Blaine, rentre toi ça dans la tête : j'ai toujours du temps pour toi. Tu es l'homme que mon fils va épouser et- »

« S'il dit oui. », j'intervins nerveusement.

« Bien sûr qu'il va dire oui, Blaine. », pouffa-t-il de rire. « Maintenant, qu'avais-tu besoin de me demander ? J'espère que tu ne veux pas de conseils pour une demande, parce que je vais être honnête avec toi : je suis franchement nul pour ce genre de choses. J'ai demandé la mère de Kurt en mariage dans le parking du Dairy Queen et à Carole dans une salle de classe remplie de lycéens. »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour cacher mon sourire.

« Non. J'ai déjà quelque chose à l'esprit pour ça. C'est, euh, hé bien, je vais demander à Kurt son avis sur la question, mais je voulais la vôtre aussi, parce que, vous savez, dans un sens ça vous affectera aussi, enfin je veux dire- »

« Crache le simplement, gamin. », grogna doucement Burt.

Il avait l'air perplexe et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, vaiment. Mon gargouillis n'avait aucun sens.

« Je veux prendre le nom de famille de Kurt. Quand nous serons mariés, je veux être un Hummel. »

Burt se figea, les yeux écarquillés, et je commençai à paniquer. Peut-être ne le voulait-il pas. Peut-être était-ce trop étrange. Complètement bouleversé, je commençais à bafouiller comme je savais si bien le faire.

« Je veux dire, je n'ai pas de réelle attache envers le nom Anderson, excepté mon frère, mais même avec ceci nous ne sommes pas très proches ou quoique ce soit nous sommes plus comme des amis sur Facebook, en fait. Et vous avez plus été un père pour moi ces quelques dernières années que mon véritable père l'a jamais été. Si vous y pensez, ça permettrait de nous représenter plus facilement. Plutôt qu'un nom super long à trait d'union, nous serions juste 'les Hummel'. Mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, je comprends parfaitement. Je voulais juste- »

Mon bafouillement fut stoppé net quand j'eux le souffle coupé par l'étreinte de Burt. Après un long moment, je la lui retournais, les larmes que j'avais arrêté plus tôt coulant sur mes joues.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, fils, tu fais partie de cette famille. Ça fait longtemps. Rien ne m'honorerait plus. »

Burt me tint de cette façon jusqu'à ce que je me calme, mes yeux humides mais ne pleurant plus. Je le remerciai alors que je remettais ma chemise en place et me préparai partir.

« Je dois aller chercher une bague, maintenant. », dis-je doucement. « J'en ai déjà repéré une, mais je voulais votre approbation en premier. »

« Tu pensais vraiment que je dirai non, Blaine ? », rigola Burt alors que je baissais honteusement la tête.

« J'espérais que vous diriez oui, mais… », traînai-je.

Il me lança un regard entendu, de la tristesse dans les yeux.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir continuer à travailler pour te montrer à quel point nous t'aimons, gamin. », dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Je lui tendis un petit sourire. Ma famille biologique m'avait brisé, mais ma nouvelle famille me reconstruisait lentement mais surement. Je devais simplement me souvenir qu'ils m'avaient accepté pour qui j'étais.

« Eh bien, avec un peu de chance je serais dans le coin un moment, alors… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de chance, gamin. Tu as l'amour. »

Les mots de Burt ramenèrent les larmes mes yeux.

Oui. En effet.

x

* * *

Mardi 24 Avril - 20 h 35.


End file.
